Only You
by Reaching Skyhigh
Summary: [Parallel OneShot] 'I'll never forget the first time I laid my eyes on her.' My take on how Takenaga first met Noi. TxN obviously. XD


Disclaimer: I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution/The Wallflower

* * *

**Only You**

I'll never forget the first time I laid my eyes on her.

It was the first day of entering Mori High. Despite my calm façade that I maintained, which was mostly for Yuki's sake, (who just _couldn't _stop worrying about getting along with his new classmates) I was feeling a tad anxious as well. I mean, who wouldn't? New school, new environment... I have always disliked dealing with others, having to uphold the family honour in the public and some other nonsense like that... Putting up a front for others.

It's just so annoying, exhausting... It's much more peaceful to stay in my room and not have to deal with people, flipping quietly through books...

But, as I glanced towards Ranmaru and Yuki's direction, who were bickering _again _about something inane and pointless, I allowed myself a smile. Meeting them makes me think, just a little, that it's worth spending time with others in this world.

When we finally past the school gates, that's when I noticed her. A wisp of pink hair... (1) And something made me turn to look, like I couldn't help it, like I had no choice...

And saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

I must of stood there for some time, staring blankly at her direction, for Ranmaru had to wave his hand in front of my face to make me snap out of it.

"What's with you?" Ranmaru asked, turning towards the direction where I was facing, "Ooooh... Good looking girl here. Maybe I should go up to her and - "

Feeling a sudden snap of strong irritation, I glowered at Ranmaru and dragged both Yuki and the womanizer inside the school, muttering about how we're going to be late if we keep standing around.

I try not to question why I felt so irritated.

Throughout the week, I constantly kept my eyes on her. Everytime she came somewhere in my viewpoint, I kept on turning around to look. It's almost like a subconscious reflex, eyes drawn to her, and I didn't even notice it until Yuki made a comment about it... Gah, I really dislike observant people.

I eventually found out her name. Noi Kasahara... Sometimes I'd find myself mouthing her name, and I would feel content and peaceful. But I never really got around to talking to her, because already, I felt like a stalker and my actions were truly disturbing me. (2)

It was by chance that I met her on that one day after school. Throughout the day, it didn't escape me about the fact that she seemed particularly bothered by something. What it was, I never found out. But it bugged me, to see Kasahara-san in any form of distress. Of course, it shouldn't, since it's not like we're even friends or anything, let alone aquaintances... But, I just do.

Anyhow, I was sent by my homeroom teacher to the office at the end of the day to place some textbooks on his desk. I told Ranmaru and Yuki to go ahead, and was walking alone towards the office when I bumped into her. Well, more like crashed, because I really wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and the stack of books were high...

Looking dazedly at who I bumped into, I couldn't form any coherent words as she apologized to me and helped me pick up my books. This was Noi-chan, right here in front of me, and a panicked though came across my mind that this might be the last chance I get to talk to her. Which I realized later, was ridiculous, since we go to the same school and all... But I truly felt that way at the moment, and was gathering my wits frantically about me to say something, anything...

"Um..."

Noi-chan paused, queueing me on the fact that she was listening, and the tension in my face relaxed a little. I had that peaceful feeling again, that seems to always happen when she's near, as she replied with a "Yes?".

"...I don't know if I have the right to say anything but... Don't let whatever's bothering you get to you."

There, I said it. The thoughts that have been circling around in my head all day just came out. Feeling a little more relieved, I noticed that the books were all picked up and I stood up, smiling.

"Live life how you want."

At Noi-chan's blank expression, I suddenly realized how weird and strange my words must sound, and my cheeks flushed with embarassment. Looking down and coughing a little, I mumbled out something about seeing her around and practically ran away, feeling totally flustered.

That day, when Ranmaru commented on my flushed cheeks and following with Yuki's note, "Kouji's (3) got it badddd for that Noi-chan, eh?" I scowled, cheeks flaming up again, and went to my room, with sounds of laughter following me.

I really, really _hate_ people who notice too much.

* * *

(1) In the anime, Noi's hair is pink.

(2) This portrayal of stalker!Takenaga was heavily influenced by the voice actor for Takenaga, who was the exact same voice actor as Mayama in the series "Honey & Clover" Those who watched H&C will understand what I mean. XD

(3) Kouji is a nickname that the guys sometimes refer to Takenaga as. Kouji is a play on words with the word 'ouji', which means prince, since Takenaga is 'prince-like', being extremely polite and well-mannered and aloof... Like a stereotypical aristocrat. XD

* * *

A/N: And here's the parallel fic to "That Precious Person". XD I -think- I got Takenaga's personality right... And I took a more humourous approach to this story, probably because I'm writing this in the morning and yeah... lol, and if you check the manga, Kyohei doesn't come in the picture until later, (as in, he doesn't move in the boarding house until a little later, so it was just Yuki, Oda, and Ranmaru at first) so the omission of Kyohei WAS intentional. XD Honestly, TxN is just too cute for words. XD I'm thinking of writing an ongoing fic with TxN pairing as the main couple. XD Now, just have to figure out how to approach the story...

lol, in case anyone noticed, yes, this fic was heavily influenced by the anime... Has any been watching the anime, btw? I thought it was okay, even though ep. 2 and 3's animation was soooo bad. x.x Oh well. Ep. 4 was an improvement, at least...

For those who bothered to read this ficlet, please tell me what you think!! XD


End file.
